


Under the Stars

by SneetchesToo



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fan Fic Prompts, Fluff, Mini fics, Romace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Under the Stars (Mario/Noa)Things you said under the stars and in the grass.
Relationships: Noa Kean/Mario Savetti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never really written Mario and Noa like this before and it’s been a while since I’ve written anything Code Black. Hope you guys enjoy.

“The stars don’t shine like this in New York ya know?” Mario’s voice was soft as he broke through the silence of the night.

“Really?” Noa didn’t really think that there was much difference in the cities, LA and NY were pretty much the same weren’t they?

“Yeah.” He whispered, his fingers tangling with hers on top of the blanket they shared. “Too many lights, drowns them out.”

“That’s sad.” It was sad actually, she couldn’t imagine not being able to see the stars at night. “You should see them in Asheville, they’re a hundred times brighter than this.”

She didn’t talk about her hometown very much, but she figured if Mario could bring up his, than there was nothing left to lose.

“Really?” She could tell that he had turned to face her and she just smiled, her fingers squeezing his softly.

“Nowhere near as many lights there.” In fact, Asheville was nothing when compared to Los Angeles, or to New York. “You can almost hear them there it’s so quiet.”

“You ever think of going back?” Mario asked softly and she turned to face him, her eyes softening at the gentle look on his face.

“Maybe. Someday.” She shrugged as she smiled a little, turning back to face the sky above them. “Not much there for me anymore.”

“Hmm.” He was silent for a few minutes then before he rolled onto his side and then pushed himself so that he was hovering above her. “Something here in LA that’s more important?”

“Damn straight.” She reached up and cupped his face gently, pulling his lips down to press against hers. “Much more important.”

He smiled down at her before returning her kiss, his lips soft as they glided over hers, his motions saying the words she knew he couldn’t say.

_I love you too Mario._ She thought to herself as she let her hands move to his hair. _I love you too._


End file.
